


This Love (Will be Your Downfall)

by StarsGarters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can we make the Hansens even more tragic? Well Angela had a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love (Will be Your Downfall)

Angela Hansen didn't mean to fall in love. Who heads out their front door, grabs their umbrella and car keys, and decides that today they are going to fall in love? Love is never planned, never expected. It hits like a sucker punch to the gut and leaves you staggering.

She drops Charles off at his school, kisses his cheek and tells him to do his best. He always does. They are alone again, his father rarely is in town these days, something about war games. It doesn't make much difference even when he is there. She drives across town to the coffee place across from the school where she works as an elementary school teacher, she always needs a cup before classes start. 

He grabs at the same time as she does for a cup of coffee, the lid pops off and luckily no one gets burned. He examines her hands, just to make sure and she feels like she's been scalded by his touch. His eye are so blue, she feels like she's looking into the Pacific Ocean and about to drown. 

Every morning for the next few months they drink coffee together and talk about their lives. He's charming, sweet and interested in her work. He's also there, not halfway across the continent running some sort of training drills. 

Angela never complains, never lets anything show. She is a perfect wife, a perfect mother. 

When he kisses her for the first time, it feels thrilling, her heartbeat pounds in her ears and her breath quickens. He wants her, not as a mother, not a wife. He wants her as a woman, and the way her body melts against his ignites a fierce fire deep in her belly. 

It isn't long before they are meeting clandestinely during lunch breaks, not for food, but for comfort. Quick frantic couplings in the back of her car, against the wall of an alley, even in the supply closet of her classroom. 

He draws a heart on her shoulder blade with a red marker. When he tells her that he loves her, she whispers it back into his ear. 

She has the divorce paperwork in her bag the morning that the giant monster attacks Sydney. He holds her in his arms as they cower against the street wall, the sound of fighter jets and explosions all around them.  

She thinks about the last thing she told her son, "Do your best Charles, do your best!" 

Then the world flashes white-hot, blinding them before the nuclear strike heat consumes everything into vapor and ashes.

 

 

"This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)" Ellie Goulding

 

Who are we to be emotional?

Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?

Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?

Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?

**Author's Note:**

> So Herc and Chuck have this perfect image of Angela burned into their hearts, but it wasn't remotely accurate. I suppose it is easier to fight for an idealized saint, than a fallible human woman. And I'm sorry.


End file.
